Dreams
by FireCougar
Summary: Join Harry Ron and Hermione on their adventures in their 6th year! What does life have in store for them?
1. Default Chapter

Note from Author: Hey everyone, I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately and decided that I'd do my own. Its my first fan fiction so go easy on me! I don't know how its gonna turn out, but here it is anyways!

Just to say the Characters and the world of which my story contain are not my own, but belong to J.K Rowling! Just told in another way! Hope you enjoy my tale and that it keeps you interested! Ok enjoy the first Chapter!

A Devastating Return

A mild breeze raised dust into the air, leaves shuffled from their branches obeying the force of the unseen wind. The moon hung heavily in the night sky, the atmosphere threatening to suffocate any living soul. The garden forgotten and unattended, grass grew wildly across the lawn, flowers in the peak of their time frozen, never to die. Vines weaved around the Riddle Mansion sleeking up the side of the stoney walls.

A dull orange glow flickered in one of the upstairs windows. One would guess the light was from a fireplace in the mansion, something as warm as a homely fire sent chills up the spine of any who witnessed it. For the mansion was said to be long deserted, the previous owners found dead within its walls. The full moon lit up the garden in its silvery glow, and the dark figures hidden in the icy plantation.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A icy tone said firmly as the cloaked wizard aimed his wand at his opponent. With a smirk he had sent the sixteen year old boy flying away from the battle. The boy's body meshed with the side of the mansion in a painful slam, snapping his shoulders back against the cold bricks, pinning him in place for a few brief seconds before sliding to the ground. The dark lord enjoyed the pitiful shriek that his opponent made. "Had enough Potter?" Voldemort hissed maliciously.

Harry's body seared with pain, his head threatening to explode as the scar on his brow burned. His robes torn in several places as the battle had been a long one, dark crimson seeped from cuts in his arms and on his face. Harry stared in horror as Voldemort approached him, his muscles refusing to move any longer. He could hear the sneering laughs from the dark henchmen around the battle site. This was it, the great Harry Potter had failed, he had let his parents down their sacrifice gone to waist. Tears rolled down his bloodied cheeks as his head lolled on his shoulders.

"Too long have you stood in my way Potter, it is time you met the same fate as your parents had." Voldemort sneered and raised his wand. '_Please someone help me'_ Harry pleaded mentally. "Don't worry about your friends Potter, I will take care of them in your absence!" Riddle added, his thin lips pulled into a dangerous smirk that made the deatheaters around him flinch. "Now it all ends for the Great Harry Potter! And the Rule of Lord Voldemort shall finally begin!" and with that said he aimed his wand at the boy and began his incantation of the killing curse. "Adava Keda- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Voldemort roared as his hand burned, the wand dropping to the ground with a thud.

A blinding white light shrouded the garden lighting it as though it were mid day. "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BOY!!!!!!" Came a firm cry, the stag slid himself between the two rivals glaring hard at the lord of darkness. "It cannot be! How?!" Voldemort screeched shielding his snake like eyes the death eaters doing the same.

The light dulled and there in the middle of the Riddle garden stood a tall man, jagged raven colored hair and stern green eyes identified the man as James Potter. His wand outstretched as he sought to protect his son. Harry looked up weakly his eyes stinging with a fresh flow of tears. "D-Dad?" He asked disbelievingly, his voice scratchy and strained. James shouted painfully as the light grew brighter now, blowing away the cloaked men and their master.

He soon fell beside Harry the twinkle gone from his gaze. "I'm sorry... m-my son." He muttered taking his boy into a tight hug Harry sobbed into his dad's robes. How could this be? It was real, his dad was there, with him! He had saved him, everything was going to be right again! But how? Harry's mind searched for the answers but too tired to think he laid in his father's arms. But their moment would not last.

A bone chilling cackle echoed around the father and his boy, James turned and looked behind him. His eyes grew wide and instantly threw himself over Harry as the spell hit him square in the back. James' face paled as he struggled to breathe, then slowly dropping to the ground. Harry, in a daze looked at his father, taken from him once more, Voldemort's laughter rang in his ears.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed bolting upright in his bed and looking around frantically.


	2. Letters and Questions

Chapter Two

Letters and Questions

Eyes jolting around the small room frantically, breathing hard Harry stretched a shaky hand over to his bedside table picking up the dark rimmed glasses. After his room on Number four Pivet Drive came into focus he calmed. It was a dream, not being able to decide weather he liked the idea of it only being a dream or not the young wizard pushed the blankets off him. The sheets beneath were soaked in his sweat.

Swinging his legs over the edge carefully placing them on the ground Harry hoisted himself up walking slowly to his desk. His body was numb and his head tortured him, it took all the strength left just to sit himself at the small worn desk. Bright green eyes slowly regained their bearings as he picked up a quill and pulling a piece of parchment towards him.

Staring blankly at the blank roll his eyes traveled resting on the snowy owl that sat perched in her cage. Hedwig's head was twisted at an odd angle around to the back of her. Beady black eyes closed as she slept. Harry couldn't help but smile as he recalled the day Hagrid had purchased her for Harry's birthday.

Gazing out of the barred window again he frowned, wondering what his friend's were up to, thoughts of Sirius passed his mind as his heart clenched. How he missed his God-Father. Life at the Durslerys had gone back to normal for the 15 year old. They had discovered the letters from Harry's best friend Ron including his condolences. And since the news of Sirius' death they had lost all fear of him. Making snide comments as often as possible when Harry was present, once again he was back to that scum ball he always had been with his Aunt and Uncle.

Shaking his head away from those thoughts Harry tried to relive the dream he had. It was not an unfamiliar dream for many nights had it haunted him. He had yet to tell anyone of these night dreams. But now Harry thought that there was no choice in the matter, he needed to ask, but who? As normal Harry could imagine Hermione and Ron's reactions. Ron would look like he'd be sick or like he was constipated if he knew. He would question Harry about the dream, jumping to conclusions and making it sound like the dark lord was outside his door waiting to be let in. Harry let out a short laugh, staring over at the stack of parchment from both Ron and Hermione.

Unlike Ron, Hermione would act somewhat differently. She would fuss over him, and go off in a jumble of words or talk about some book that would cure everything. Day by day Hermione proved Ron's words more and more. When in doubt go to the Library or consult the nearest bookstore. Again Harry laughed; his friends were quite the pair. He knew more than ever that they would be with him through thick and thin.

Deciding against informing his two mates, Harry thought up a list of new faces that may be of help. Hagrid wouldn't know what to do, he'd probably remind Harry not to go looking for trouble or to stay away from any windows. Scratching him off of his mental list Harry sighed as he crossed out the Weasley family and his professors. Dumbledore would be the wisest choice but half the time he spoke in riddle and Harry needed answers not more problems. Then it dawned on him. Knowing that one would be able to help him no matter what, he'd be on his side. After all he was one of James' best friends. Harry dipped the point of his quill into the dark black ink bottle and began to write.

_**Dear Remus,**_

_**How have you been? I know it would seem odd to hear from me on account as we haven't spoken for a while. But I needed to talk to someone. You have heard about Sirius? I wish he was still here. Life here has returned to normal how's life been treating you?**_

_**I was wondering if I could tell you something… … …**_

Harry thought a moment as he finished telling his former Professor about the reoccurring nightmares. Rereading it he nodded in approval and began to sign it off.

_**Well that's it then. I just don't know what to think of it, do you think there could be any relevance with it?**_

_**Harry.**_

Folding the letter up and tying a sting around it to keep it closed Harry got up opening the door to Hedwig's cage she looked at him with giant ruby eyes. Climbing on his arm Harry took no time in attaching the parchment to her leg.

"I know its late but take this to Remus." He whispered quietly and she nipped his ear affectionately as he crept downstairs and opened the front door with a quiet squeak. Pausing a moment hearing muffled mutterings from the sleeping bodies upstairs he pushed outside and giving her a last pat Hedwig took to the skies. Spreading her snowy white wings out allowing the air to brush through her feathers.

He watched as she disappeared then soon after returned to his room to a long wait

-----------------------------------The Next Morning--------------------------------------

Dawn crept over the rooftops on Pivet Drive as the sun climbed higher into the skies. Life stirred within Number Four as the family began to start the day. Harry who had not slept since Hedwig had taken flight slinked downstairs dressed in clothes five times to big for him. Stepping into the kitchen he pulled up his sleeves so that his hands were visible opening the fridge door and taking out the necessary ingredients for breakfast. He had been issued breakfast duty the moment the Durslery's had heard of Sirius' death.

Dudley wobbled into the kitchen as he was still the size of a small baby whale. Messy brown hair tamed back on his undersized head. Dressed in way-to-small pajamas as he sat down at the table taking up three chairs. "Where's my breakfast?" He squeaked glaring at Harry with a pleasing as he quite enjoyed being able to boss him around again. A few moments later Harry placed a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, and a large amount of toast on the table. Uncle Vernon had joined them by now as did Aunt Petunia. Both never giving Harry a second look. "Oi Boy where's my coffee!" Vernon hissed and Harry turned just then with a steaming cup of black coffee.

Dudley stuffed his face as Uncle Vernon read the morning paper. Aunt Petunia however went about her business chattering on the phone or pampering her newly purchased birds. They lived a better life than Harry did in this house but of course Harry was use to this. Munching on a piece of toast in the kitchen Harry had not bothered to notice the family until something broke the silence. A shatter of glass echoed through the kitchen and Harry whipped around the toast hitting the floor instantly as his hand sneaked into his pocket. Dudley and Uncle Vernon had snapped their eyes at the broken plant pot. But only in seconds did they both turn eyes on Harry.

"What have I told you about using your… Your… Abnormality in my house boy!!" Vernon hissed as he got to his feet. His pudgy face turned purple as a vein pushed against his skin showing itself just above his collar bone. Harry stumbled for words, "I... I didn't do it!" But of course he wouldn't have been believed. Uncle Vernon gave him a dangerous accusing look. "Vernon let him be, go to your room Potter and don't come down." Aunt Petunia squeaked. Harry surprised looked at her; she usually loved when his Uncle would yell at him. But now she was excusing him from the room? Without a second thought or another word he moved out from behind the counter and made his way across the kitchen. Passing Aunt Petunia he noticed her looking even more pallid but did not dare to ask. Harry quickly retreated to his room, as he closed the door he could hear Uncle Vernon complaining but that didn't matter.


End file.
